


Impunité

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Incest, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln se tient juste en face de lui, un tout petit peu trop près de lui, mais pas assez près pour que cela suscite des commentaires. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impunité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942731) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Juste un petit truc écrit en même temps que [They Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942725) – pas vraiment de rapport, mais il y a en quelque sorte un thème commun entre les deux.

Il est adossé au mur du hangar et Lincoln se tient juste en face de lui, presque contre lui, assez proche pour qu’il sente la chaleur de son corps l’irradier à travers leurs vêtements, et l’odeur familière de sa peau et de sa transpiration monter à ses narines. Il ferme les yeux pendant une seconde ou deux, inspire à fond, et il sait que Lincoln sourit.

Lincoln se tient juste en face de lui, un tout petit peu trop près de lui, mais pas assez près pour que cela suscite des commentaires. Et de toute façon... de toute façon, c’est Sucre, Abruzzi et C-Note qui se trouvent à quelques mètres de là de l’autre côté du hangar. T-Bag et son esprit mal tourné, oui, trouveraient là matière à commenter. Mais Sucre, Abruzzi et C-Note ? Sucre, Abruzzi et C-Note affectent de ne rien voir, rien entendre, de ne pas être plus ou moins touchés par cette démonstration d’affection si parfaitement et purement fraternelle.

Le sentiment d’impunité fait courir un frisson d’excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quand il relève peu la tête, Linc lui adresse un fantôme de clin d’oeil, une ombre de sourire complice, puis il se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Par-dessus son épaule, il voit Sucre, Abruzzi et C-Note en train de discuter ; les trois hommes ne leur prêtent aucune attention. Il prend une inspiration brève et rapide quand il réalise que Linc ne compte pas lui _dire_ quelque chose : il fait courir le plat de sa langue contre le bord de son oreille puis souffle, l’air chaud et mouillé, sur sa peau.

Michael plaque ses épaules contre le mur sale, y enfonce les ongles, pour ne pas attraper son frère par le col de sa chemise ridiculement déboutonnée, le faire pivoter sur lui-même contre la paroi et l’embrasser devant les trois types d’une façon qui n’aurait rien de parfaitement et purement fraternel, d’une façon qui alimenterait sans le moindre doute les fantasmes de T-Bag. Il se contente, en guise de représailles, de pousser un peu sa cuisse entre celles de son frère, et il sent...

Bien. On ne peut plus mérité.

Il y a un nouveau souffle contre son oreille, toujours chaud et mouillé, mais cette fois précipité et incontrôlé. Tandis que Sucre leur conseille de venir manger tant qu’il _reste_ quelque chose, Linc pose une main de grand frère sur sa nuque, autoritaire et joueuse, et murmure d’une voix d’amant dans son oreille, basse et rocailleuse, « Je vais te faire des choses indescriptibles, Mike. »

Linc recule de deux pas et le regarde, ses yeux un tout petit peu trop brillants. Michael lui sourit.

-FIN-


End file.
